


No Laughing Matter

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Memes, short fic, writer's block does funny things to your brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt, "Imagine your OTP celebrating the holidays together for the first time, just the two of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [tumblr post](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/36475736162/imagine-your-otp-celebrating-the-holidays-together).

The goose Eric’s cooked is _smiling_ , and the goose is the only one in the room.

This is due to the fact that Alan is so nervous he can almost feel his own anxiety all around them, as heavy as the blizzard raging outside. Thankfully however, Eric seems more concerned about whether or not the meal is satisfactory.

“You enjoy cooking,” Alan hazards after a few moments of staring at the rather ghastly smile, though it strikes him quite suddenly that death with a smile is rather funny.

Well, it should be. Death isn’t funny all that often; at least not to Alan.

“I think I’m actually rather good at it,” Eric says, rubbing the back of his head in an action that almost appears to be _nervous_ , though he grins nevertheless. “I’m good at _lots_ of things.”

Alan swallows hard and banishes the traitorous thought of just what other _"things"_ Eric might be good at from his mind.

He straightens his tie and sits up straight as Eric puts down a plate in front of him.

It’s Christmas Eve, and Alan isn’t sure whether right now he’s happy to be here, or would prefer to be alone. It’s his first Christmas as a junior reaper, and one of his first truly social interactions with his mentor outside the office.

But when Eric bends and his hand brushes over Alan’s to serve up a generous helping of death with a smile, Alan can’t help but smile himself.

Sometimes, death _is_ rather funny.


End file.
